


brittle leaves

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A plot if you squint and tilt your head, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gay Morality | Patton Sanders, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Out, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, This meant to be around 600 words I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some smut, nothing too special.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 18





	brittle leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never had sex before alright, idk how this works I’ve only read fanfics.
> 
> ~Alex-Ray

Electricity.

Sparks fly across my vision as Patton touches me, not where I need him the most but that will change soon. Short circuiting as I arch my back off the soft sheets. I hear mumbling in my ear as red hot hands trail along my hot body.

Flames. I feel like I'm on fire. A hot fiery passion as my love finally touches me where I need him. Static fills my ears, as he wrapped his hot hand around me. He gives a gentle tug, lazily giving me pleasure as if it was simply another Tuesday. He gives me a sloppy kiss on my cheek, a hand running through my hair, so caring.

”Pat..” I gasped out, his lips stopping their path to where I need him.

”Hm? What do you need Ro?” He mumbled against my skin.

”I.. I need you, please touch me.” I felt a smirk against my skin, soft wet kisses being placed as he moved again.

”I’m already touching you, cookie.” Ah, damn him. He’s been spending too much time with Virgil.

”I mean.. I mea- ah!” I suddenly arched my back, he slipped a lube covered finger inside me, a wonderful sensation of slowly getting stretched by my love. He sent a trail of messy kisses that will still show their mark in the morning. I looked down at him, he was kissing my thighs.

I was always sort of self conscious about it, but in times like this he always makes me feel beautiful.

His hair had a wonderful glow of a warm orange, the setting sun illuminating our dark apartment. His freckles and tanned cheeks were in full view of my adoring eyes. The circular glasses he always wore on our bedside table, reflecting the warm light back to his wonderful face.

”Hey cookie, are you ready?” He leaned up and cupped my chin in his hand, loving yet with a hint of lust within his touch.

He knew exactly how to treat me, how to get me just right to fall apart. Like brittle leaves, crumbling under his touch.

I shook my head, wanting to please him before he pleases me. I whispered what I wanted to do in his ear, a soft red hue fanning over his cheeks at my dirty words. He gently flipped us over to where I was on top, he was on the bottom.

I trailed down his body, leaving kisses and reminders of my love. I approached my destination, looking up at him for consent. He nodded, his curly hair bouncing in his face, a few strands stuck to his forehead already.

I gently lowered my mouth onto his warm penis. I slowly sucked, taking my time as I do not wish to overwhelm him. I handled him with the greatest of care, knowing we could do much more sinful things later.

We both had a rough day, I had an acting project that fell through and he had a rough day at the bakery. We both felt horrible and needed a reminder of how loved we both are.

I was brought back to reality when my love let out a low groan, gently thrusting into my mouth as his hands found their way to my hair. I let him fuck my mouth, knowing that if I let a sign of discomfort out, he will stop immediately.

Not that I mind him fucking my throat, in all honesty it’s hot.

He stilled in his movements, letting out soft exhales as his chest rose up and down. I kept sucking him off, feeling the pressure building up until he reached his point. He came in my mouth, me helping him ride out his orgasm. I pulled off him, my lips slightly swollen and his liquid dripping down my bottom lip.

There’s the static again, desire clouding over my brain to where I could only comprehend the lust I felt. Drunk on the pleasure of making my love feel good, I went down on him again. I could barely hear the groaning and moaning from him before I could feel the pressure again. He came into my mouth again, I lifted back up to swallow and catch my breath.

I was about to go back down again when he stopped me, a soft look in his eyes as he gently flipped us over again. He left sloppy kisses as his fingers touched me again. When he reached a special spot inside me I let out a long moan. He kept pressing against that spot, and wrapped his hand around me and started stroking me.

The sparks returned, shooting up my spine, reaching every spot in my body. From the tips of my hair to my toes and rip of my nose. I couldn’t stop the stream of moans that fell out of my mouth. I felt the pressure building up and barely had enough time to warn my love before spilling all over his hand and my stomach.

I was panting when I felt a warm and wet sensation on my abdomen.

Patton was cleaning up the mess with his tongue, and it was an amazing sight.

I closed my eyes, content before I felt something slicked with lube press against my ass.

The sparks and desire was maxed out.

He pressed a kiss against my cheek and mumbled against my skin, asking for consent. I nodded and turned to kiss him. We took it slow as he gently pushed inside, a gasp leaving my throat. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside my mouth as he held me close.

His touch was red hot, I was surprised that I haven’t gotten burned.

We slowly made out as he angled his thrusts to reach that special spot. When he hit it head on I broke away and let out a loud moan. He kept that angle as he placed sloppy kisses along the side of my neck.

I have a callback tomorrow, whoops.

My hand found it’s way to my cock, the feeling almost too much. I felt the familiar pressure as I tightened around him, my love groaning above me. I felt myself crumbling, like I’m nothing but a brittle leaf. He pressed a loving kiss to my cheek when I came undone. I let out a loud and long moan, him coming inside of me. He gently pulled out, falling beside me. I turned over to face my love, sleep almost taking hold of me.

He smiled, he could rival the sun with how bright and warm it is. He could defeat the night sky in a pretty contest. His eyes combine the sun and night sky, so warm and they twinkle brighter than the brightest star.

He wrapped his arms around me, closing his eyes as he rested his head on my shoulder. I kept mine open for a little while longer admiring the last of the sunset, stars beginning to show.

I smiled, thinking about how lucky I am. That I have someone who loves me so. So good at pleasuring me. Someone who knows exactly how to get me undone.

Someone who makes me feel like a brittle leaf.


End file.
